fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakob/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Jakob (Fates) Summoned * "My name is Jakob. I am a Nohrian butler, loyal to my liege, Corrin. I offer you my service, if not my devotion." Home * "This kingdom makes such exquisite teakettles. Prince Alfonse lent me one. I owe him thanks for such a kindness." * "I've dedicated my life to serving my liege, Corrin. Though a butler, I am treated almost like family." * "It seems that you're too important to deal with these pesky patrols. Couldn't someone else do it?" * "I must say, Kiran, that there's something about you...that I can't quite put my finger on. I serve a master elsewhere, and yet I find that I'm thoroughly compelled to serve you. * "I'm forever trying to master the art of making tea, and I'm often in desperate need of a taster. If your taste is anywhere near as refined as my master Corrin's, you'd be of great help to me!" * "I come bearing a greeting from Friend. Now with that done, I must get to my next task." (Greeting from friend) * "Oh. Did you need something? You've brought me tea? I'm not thirsty at the moment... But I shall drink it nonetheless. I wouldn't want to waste tea. It's a bit cold. And too bitter. I would never have served it. But... I sense the effort that went into it. Regardless of skill, there is flavor in devotion, a taste in affection. You thought of me in making this. Next time, I shall make the tea for you, and it will taste better than anything you have ever known." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I have to confess, though I have pledged my service to my master back home, I'm drawn to serve you too." * "I keep a kettle handy to brew tea for my master, Corrin. I do hope you like tea?" * "I dearly hope this realm grows tea plants..." * "Care for a cup of tea?" * "Hmm?" * "My master is the kindest person you could ever imagine." * "Pardon my immodesty, but you see a master butler standing before you." * "I hate to carry on about my master, Corrin, but you've never met a finer person." Level up * "Permission to celebrate?" (5-6 stats up) * "My liege needs me to be yet stronger." (3-4 stats up) * "Well, that won't do at all." (1-2 stats up) * "Any butler worth his salt will master any and all abilities." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I could do no less!" * "Time to take out the trash!" * "You are excused!" * "I'll show you the door!" Defeat * "Done in.." Jakob (Trick or Defeat) Summoned *"Happy harvest festival! I am Jakob, a butler from Nohr. For my liege, I'll don any costume that's required." Home *"I suppose this outfit must make me look quite intimidating. The other Heroes don't often approach me. I'm not complaining, mind you. It means I needn't bother with social niceties, after all." *"Being in costume reminds me of a Nohrian festival I once attended. So many people, talking and talking... Looking back on it now, though... I must admit it wasn't all that bad." *"What's this? You'd like some candy? I suppose there are some things even a summoner can't summon. Very well. I shall prepare some candy for you in the near future." *"Would you like to carve a pumpkin lantern with me? It might be fun— I mean, it might be more efficient if we cooperated to complete the task." *"It is said that costumes like this one are worn to frighten thieves so they won't steal newly harvested crops. That...is not my job, however. My duty is to protect my liege, Corrin." *"If you do not hand over some candy, I will be left with no choice but to play a very wicked trick on you. I jest, of course. I've simply come to greet you, so I chose the traditional harvest festival style." (Greeting from friend) *"Is that you, my liege? Oh, no... Of course not. It's you. How could I make such a mistake? Perhaps it is this costume. I feel as though I've been a bit off since I arrived at this castle. Normally, I would serve only my liege, Corrin. For some reason, however, I feel compelled to follow you... I fight for you, and even care about your safety. I simply cannot understand it. Aha! You've played a vicious trick on me, because I haven't given you any candy. No? You haven't? Then... I must have formed some affection for you myself, without even realizing... Well, when next we meet, the least I could do would be to offer you a cup of tea, I suppose." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Care for a cup of tea? I've prepared it...with pumpkin." *"I am masquerading as a monster drawn from Nohrian legend." *"Trick or treat? I have no use for these candy-swapping charades. Or for your trickery." *"I would gladly serve sweets to my liege, Corrin. But treats? To children? The nerve." *"Believe you me, monsters are not half as ghastly as...people." *"Do the people of Askr also cavort around in costumes for the harvest festival?" *"Was that a pat on the back for a job well done? Or more trickery? Ah, well, even my liege Corrin would... Oh, never you mind." Map *"Indeed." *"Round we go." *"Trickery, eh?" Level Up *"Have I been swept up in the spirit of the festival? How unlike me." (5-6 stats up) *"I have proven I can serve my liege no matter how I am attired." (3-4 stats up) *"Hmph. This would not be an issue, were I wearing my uniform." (1-2 stats up) *"Do you truly intend to make me a monster with this power?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Trick or treat?" *"No more of this trickery!" *"Time to reap the harvest!" *"Feast upon pumpkin" Defeat *"I'll haunt you." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes